Wireless carrier service providers typically route data from cell sites to a mobile switching center in a point-to-point manner in which all cell sites are directly connected to a mobile switching center. In many conventional systems, the wireless carrier forwards data from each cell site to the mobile switching center using time division multiplexed (TDM) based transport over, for example, T1 links. As data volume and voice volume are increasing, latency is increasing and more traffic is being dropped by wireless carrier service providers.